Escuela De Magia
by Ninna-Potter
Summary: El mundo cambio hace cinco años cuando se descubrió que existían persona con dominio sobre la magia. Eran más de lo que tenían contemplado, hizo necesario la creación de una escuela para controlar esto. Satura ahora tiene 25 años y le han ofrecido ser profesora en este colegio junto con otras personas, entre ellos un castaño que no ve hace años. ¿Aceptarán este nuevo desafió?
1. Reunión

El mundo cambio hace cinco años atrás, desde que se reveló que la magia existe, lamentablemente solo unos pocos afectados este don y la población y el estado exigió que estas personas privilegiadas víctimas vigiladas, controladas y educadas para que no presenten un peligro para la población .

Los grandes mandos de cada país establecieron un terreno alejado de la población para construir un centro educativo de alta tecnología y reunieron a los más grandes expositores de la magia para realizar la petición y propuesta.

.

-Buenos días señor Li, la reunión se llevará a cabo en el quinto piso, allí habrá alguien para guiarlo- Saludo educadamente la recepcionista.

Syaoran Li tan solo asintió y se dispuso a tomar el elevador.

El chico, ahora no tan chico, con 25 años, tomo las riendas de la empresa familiar, sin embargo cuando tuvo el "día mágico" así apodaron el día en el cual el mundo se enteró sobre este tema, tuvo que dejar su carga y trabajar desde las sombras para hacer prosperar la empresa. Aunque Syaoran Li no hizo ostentación de su poder, filtró una lista de los grandes magos de Japón y China, luego logró el resto del mundo, con videos que lo certificaban. Intento de seguir con su vida normal pero la prensa, fanáticos de la magia y fanáticos religiosos lo volvieron un infierno, entregó el control a su cuñado mayor y se dispuso a trabajar desde su departamento, hasta que un día recibido un correo del presidente citándolo para una reunión

Entro al elevador y presiono el número 5. Era un edificio muy elegante y era obvio que el presidente quería algo de él. Si la propuesta le resultó interesante la tomaría, después de todo estos últimos años se había aburrido demasiado, y aun la compañía de su prima y sus hermanas era grata, no era lo mismo.

-Buenos días señor Li, lo que esperan- Saludo un hombre de aspecto formal, guiando al castaño hacia una oficina.

Syaoran miro rápidamente su reloj comprobando que faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la reunión, no estaba con retraso, ¿Por qué la guía parecería como si fuera el caso? Bufo molesto.

-Buenos días señor Li-saludo un hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Soy el secretario general del presidente, mi nombre es Enrique Francolí, tomo asiento, solo falta una persona para que estemos todos reunidos.

Syaoran observa que claramente no era el único, había por lo menos 11 personas alrededor de la mesa rectangular. Tomo asiento donde estaba un cartel con su nombre, en la mitad del lado derecho.

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba el secretario quien conversaba con un hombre parado junto a él, después seguían dos mujeres muy sonrientes, embajadas de cabello rubio solo que una lo tenía muy corto. Seguidamente se encontró un hombre y una mujer, al parecer se conocían puesto que hablaban animadamente ignorando al resto. El hombre llevará una espada en la espalda, sorpresivamente lo dejará subir. Luego estaba él y frente a él otro hombre, el cual lo miraba de forma extraña, casi con desprecio, Syaoran le devolvió la mirada logrando que este volteara a hablarle a la mujer al lado de él. Ella tenía el cabello negro, largo, usaba lentes, y leía un libro con mucha concentración, ignorando al tipo que le hablaba. Frente a ella se podría un hombre que perfectamente podría ser un pandillero recargándose hacia atrás en la silla. Finalmente se encontraban dos ancianas, una poco excéntrica, tenía una bolsa con plantas, y parecía que vestía harapos, y la otra señora parecía que podría ser su abuela, pero aparentemente amable. Finalmente quedaba un puesto libre y en la etiqueta indicada "Sakura Kinomoto".

.

-Hoy, en este edificio se celebrará la primera reunión con los más grandes exponentes de la magia, fueron citados por el mismísimo presidente, la pregunta es ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Qué es lo que tienen que abordar? - Decía el reportera mientras señalaba el edificio en cuestión- hemos estado aquí, de pie esperando cada uno de los interesados y no nos movemos hasta informar todo esto para ustedes ¿No es verdad Naoko?

-Así es Sanada, hasta el momento ha ingresado Natsuki, Mitzuki, las señoras Ume y Lita, entre otros- Respondió la castaña.

-Espera ¿Ese no es Syaoran Li? - Pregunto emocionada la reportera señalando hacia las puertas del edificio.

-¡Es verdad !, él fue compañero de primo- confesó Naoko- ¡Li!

Shaoran Li miro hacia los reporteros y diviso a su ex compañera, tan solo sonrió y saludo con la mano, sin embargo no se acercó debido a la repulsión que afecta por los medios.

-Siempre fue muy distante- Dijo Naoko mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Haremos una breve pausa comercial, pero no se aparte porque volveremos- anuncio Sanada.

.

"Voy con mucho retraso" Pensó la castaña mirando por enésima vez la hora.

-Yue date prisa- Pidió está a su guardián.

Yue solo la miro y continúo su marcha normal.

Había levantado temprano, sin embargo, la charla con Tomoyo durante la mañana había sido tan larga y entretenida que había olvidado por completo la reunión hasta que anunciaste que estaba listo para partir.

Sakura primero se había sorprendido muchísimo con la solicitud de reunión, ella no tenía un perfil tan público, sin embargo sabía, desde la lista que había sido publicada, que había rondando unos cuantos videos de ella, algunos hackeados del computador de su amiga. Tomoyo se había disculpado una y mil veces al largo de estos años, pero Sakura entendía que no era culpa de su amiga, esto era tarde o temprano iba a salir a flote, sobre todo con la tecnología de hoy en día.

Se había disculpado mucho con su padre y hermano por mentirles todo ese tiempo, naturalmente su familia acepto esta información y la castaña les conto como había ocurrido todo, desde que había encontrado el libro, como se había hecho debido a las cartas y sobre sus dos los guardianes Yue y Touya ya conocieron, pero decidieron no explicarle esto a su padre, finalmente fueron aceptados como miembros de la familia Kinomoto.

-¡Sakura! - Escucho que gritaba alguien justo cuando estaba por llegar al edificio, al voltear vio que era su ex compañera.

-¡Naoko! - Grito la castaña mientras corría hacia las cámaras y abrazaba a la chica mientras reía.

-¿Nos podrías dar una pequeña entrevista? - Pregunto Sanada.

-Es que voy con retraso justo ahora y ...

-Por favor- Susurro Naoko- Si no hago un reportaje aceptable me despedirán.

-¿Qué quieren saber? - Pregunto Sakura mirando con resignación a Yue, diciéndolo que se adelantará.

-¿Por qué fue citada? - Pregunto Sanada.

-No tengo idea, el correo solo dijo que tenía que estar acá el día y la hora asignada, tuve que cancelar algunos compromisos a último momento- sospechado resignada.

-Siguientece a algunos de los citados? - Pregunte Sanada nuevamente.

-¿Hay más personas? - Pregunto Sakura con asombro.

-¡Esta Li! - Grito Naoko emocionada.

-¿Shaoran? - Pregunto Sakura asombrada sin entender porque los citarían a los dos, ambos tenían un perfil bajo.

-¿Lo conoce? - Pregunto Sanada casi golpeando con el micrófono- ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con él? ¿Por qué lo llama por su primer nombre?

De pronto Sakura se vio rodeada de medios de televisión con micrófonos por todos lados.

-Disculpen, llegaré atrasada- Murmuro Sakura alejándose hacia el edificio mientras recordaba los consejos de Tomoyo "Hagas lo que hagas, no llames la atención de la prensa Sakura, hay gente muy mala"

Miro Brevemente la hora en su celular y se asustó, quedaban solo 10 segundos para las 09:00 de la mañana, hora en la que fueron citados.

Saco rápidamente su llave, conjuro su báculo y modificaciones la carta tiempo con la modificación de detener el tiempo. Lamentablemente no tuve idea de dónde se realizaría la reunión pero con frecuencia muchas presencias mágicas, por lo que se guiaría de ese modo. Fácilmente llego al quinto piso, allí había un hombre parado junto al elevador, lo ignoro y se paró frente a la puerta de la oficina donde era mayor la sensación de magia, descongelo el tiempo y entró.

-Hola-Saludo con una sonrisa-Justo a tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Señorita Kinomoto, las 09:00 en punto, no se preocupe ni llega con retraso- Se apresuró rápidamente el secretario haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Soy el secretario general del presidente, mi nombre es Enrique Francolí.

Sakura encontró que nadie había traído guardianes, al menos no había traído guardianes visibles, por lo que le había pedido a Yue que la espera fuera, de todas las formas tenia a Kerbero con ella. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la cabecera de mesa, observando a las personas que allí se encontraban cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Syaoran sonrió brevemente.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos doy comienzo a la primera reunión Mágica- Expuso el secretario mientras encendía un proyector.


	2. Decisiones

Capítulo 2

En las grandes avenidas de Japón se agrupan cúmulos de personas, quienes distraídamente se detienen a mirar las grandes pantallas tratando de escuchar lo que relataban los reporteros "Estrecha relación entre Magos" "¿Si dos magos tienen un hijo este nace mágico?" "¿Cómo se propaga la magia?" "Primera gran reunión con exponentes mágicos"

Cuando notaban que llevaban un tiempo parados, asustados miraban la hora en sus teléfonos y corrían hacia donde se dirigen para luego detectar en el siguiente semáforo que les daría luz roja, donde se quedaban unos minutos extras volteando a las pantallas nuevas.

Los trabajadores no soltaban sus teléfonos, leyendo rápidamente noticias y comentarios entre cada atención al cliente. A estos últimos no parecen molestarles porque también estaban pendientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo se rasgó muy extraño y obsesivo porque la realidad era que no estaba pasando nada, no había tenido información nueva, los responsables de toda esta conmoción no habían dejado el edificio, y este no había cambiado mágicamente de color o de ubicación, no estaba ocurriendo nada, pero aparentemente más de nunca en las noticias y reportajes aparecidos estos temas cada cinco minutos para no agregar nada relevante, solo especular.

.

-Le dije a Sakura que tenía cuidado con abrir la boca- Volvió a murmurar a Tomoyo mientras le hacia la suficiente a una de sus clientas en la tienda de ropa para seres mágicos y no mágicos que había fundado hace 3 años.

-Tranquila, ya vas a ver que lo olvidan pronto- Comento alegremente Camile mirándose al espejo- ¿Estas seguras que este material es resistente al frio? Se ve muy delgado.

-Camille- Se detuvo a Tomoyo mirándole fijamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Mascullo la chica con cabello blanco- Todo lo que hace Tomoyo es perfecto.

-Así es, ahora quítate el vestido para coserlo- Sonrió Tomoyo apuntando al cuarto de al fondo.

Tomoyo continuo con su amor a la confección de ropa, estudió y se perfeccionó, utilizando frecuentemente a Sakura como modelo (aunque a veces recurría a solicitar la ayuda de Yue, quien renuentemente y por coerción de Sakura, aceptaba). Ella fue una de las primeras en ofrecer vestuario para seres mágicos con cualidades diferentes. Gracias a la práctica con Sakura había desarrollado varios tejidos que eran resistentes a ciertos elementos. Actualmente había encontrado su colección "Frigo" Trajes especiales ya la medida para aquellos que desarrollaban la magia de hielo.

-Li está muy guapo-Murmuro Camile mirando hacia el televisor.

-Es un buen chico- Tomoyo detectó un momento- O lo era, cuando éramos compañeros.

.

-La escuela se estableció en este sitio- Comunicó el secretario señalando el proyector el cual mostraba un mapa- contactamos con un mago especialista en la invisibilidad y otro en el sonido, nadie se percató de esta construcción, claramente se hará visible pero una vez esté dispuesta la seguridad para el alumnado.

-¿Por los fanáticos religiosos o porque piensan que otros magos atacarán? - Preguntó Len Kenishi, el chico el cual miraba de mala manera a Syaoran.

Rápidamente el resto de magos miraron al secretario buscando respuesta.

-No les voy a mentir, es una posibilidad, pero con ustedes allí los niños no correrán peligro, además el Director será una persona mágica muy poderosa y reconocida por todos ustedes- se apresuró a decir que trata de convencer a los reticentes magos.

-Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de enseñar magia a la próxima generación- dijo calmadamente Ume Hatsune, una de las ancianas- Ciertamente me hubiera gustado que alguien me la enseñara a mí, pase muchos dolores de cabeza y penas tratar de controlarla

" _Yukito está desapareciendo porque no tengo la magia suficiente"_

Sakura contemplo a la anciana pensando en lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Sí, a ella también le habría encantado que le explicara cómo controlar su poder, entenderlo, dominarlo, haber tenido años, años de frustraciones y sufrimientos.

-¿Puedo pensarlo un momento? - Pregunto Sakura. Rápidamente los murmullos se silenciaron, Sakura era conocida mundialmente, la cantidad de elementos que podrían controlar la movilidad en una maga poderosa para el resto.

Un mago promedio podría manejar, con las instrucciones y el estudio correspondiente hasta dos elementos, con los años de desarrollo mágico utilizarán hasta un máximo de 50 veces un hechizo en un día, eso ya se considera un gran poder. Sakura poseía más de 60 cartas (había creado una que otra durante los siguientes años) que eran consideradas como 1 elemento cada una y podrían usarlas hasta 100 veces en un mismo día. Considerá que el poder de Sakura podría seguir creciendo debido a su corta edad, usualmente en el nivel de magia se estancaba entrando a los 60 años.

-Por supuesto que sí, los dejare unos minutos solos, por favor piénsenlo- Hizo una pausa- Sé que es difícil pero necesitamos la respuesta ahora o el proyecto morirá y la escuela de magia se volverá una escuela para personas normales que ostentan mucho dinero. Como les mostré hace un momento, hay muchas familias interesadas en inscribirse y que necesitan de ustedes.

El secretario abandona decididamente la oficina junto con su ayudante dejando a los mágicos solos.

Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron para reunirse y saludarse.

-¿Qué tal Syaoran? - Sonrió amablemente Sakura escondiendo sus manos es su espalda producto de su nerviosismo.

-Debí imaginar que estarías aquí también- Comento Syaoran con una sonrisa.

-Me enteré por Meiling lo de tu empresa.

-Sí, aún estoy en un período complicado, en China fue peor la noticia de la magia, ya sabes.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? - Pregunto Sakura.

-Harán unos 4 años, desde la boda de Meiling- Respondió con sorpresa Syaoran, había pasado mucho tiempo.

Ambos castaños estaban tan absortos en su plática que no se habían percatado que el resto de la observación y comenzaban a comentar sobre ellos.

.

-Los medios dicen que son amigos pero nunca se les ha visto juntos- Comento Steve a su amiga Mitsuki.

-Pero míralos, se ve que son cercanos, nunca has visto a Li sonreír- Murmuro Mitsuki golpeado en el brazo- deja de mirarlos tan fijamente, se van a dar cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de que? - Murmuró Steve sobándose el brazo- si están hablando embobados.

-Quizás no se ven hace mucho tiempo.

.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Natsuki? - Pregunto Len a la chica que se decidió leyendo.

-¿Sabías que varios libros hablan de Kinomoto y Li como amigos? - Pregunto está ignorando la pregunta anterior- Inclusive hay entrevistas de compañeros de escuela. Lo interesante es que fueron amigos por un año aproximadamente, luego de eso se corta la comunicación hasta que Meiling Li, prima de Syaroan Li se casa e invita a Kinomoto.

-¿Qué me importa lo que pase con ese tan Li? - Grupo enfadado cruzándose de brazos- Es un engreído, tiene complejo de ser superior, todos acá sabemos que el mejor mago reconocido es Eriol Hiragizawa seguido de Sakura Kinomoto, ambos con relación a Clow, el alcalde mago de todos los tiempos.

-Se dice que Li es descendiente de ...

-De su madre será, de Clow lo dudo, para mí que él se inventó toda la historia.

.

"Sakura Kinomoto no parece tan poderosa, con esa cara de niña buena, creo que podría derrotarla y tomar su puesto, probablemente Hiragizawa exalto su nombre, pero debe ser muy mala con la magia" - pensaba Midokagua Takumi mirando a la castaña con algo de interés

.

-Tiempo sin verte Ume- Sonrió Lita a su antigua amiga.

-¿Cómo han ido tus sembradíos? - Pregunte Ume con interés- Estoy buscando la flor de Lino de Luna para la creación de una nueva poción.

\- Me hubieras hablado antes querida, hace unas semanas aproximadamente se me acabará, tengo que hablar con alguien que tenga la magia de las flores para que venda unas cuantas semillas.

-Podrías preguntarle a Kinomoto, me parece que ella poseía una carta así.

-No lo sé Ume, él escuchado que ella no vende su magia.

-Si llegas a conseguir acuérdate de dejarme una o dos flores, por favor- Pidió la anciana sujetando ambas manos de la anciana Lita quien solo sonrió.

.

-Hola, tú debes ser Ayane- Saludó Narumi a su compañera del frente.

-¿Narumi verdad? - Pregunte mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué harás con la propuesta?

-Lo que sea que el guapo de Syaoran haga- Se sonrojo la rubia.

-¿Lo conoces? - Pregunto asombrado.

-No, pero me gustaría- Le dio una rápida mirada al castaño comprobando que aún se tenía que hablar con Kinomoto.

-No sé, quizás es gay-comento y se apresuró a añadir una vez se percató de la mirada asombrada de la chica- ya sabes, nunca se le ha visto con alguna novia, o algo así.

-Claro que no, lo que sucede es que ha estado muy ocupado con sus empresas- Comento Ayane convenciéndose de lo que dijo Narumi era un montón de idioteces.

.

-¿Entonces que harás? - Pregunto Syaoran respecto al tema en cuestión.

-No lo sé Syaoran-Murmuro Sakura- Creo que tomare la ruta más difícil, pero la correcta.

-Eso pensé, solo quería escuchar escuchando decirlo en voz alta, necesito convencerme que es lo correcto, porque es difícil.

Sakura Kinomoto tomo aire profundamente para luego dejarlo salir con la siguiente frase:

-Estoy dentro- Las personas afectadas a la castaña voltearon a mirarla debido a la seguridad en su tono- Aceptaré la propuesta sobre la escuela de magia.

Syaoran sonrió mientras contemplaba el cielo por la ventana. Estaba dentro también.


	3. Segundas intenciones

**Capítulo 3: Segundas intenciones.**

En un bar de Tokio reinaba el silencio mientras observaban atentamente la pantalla del televisor, algunos con reticencia, otros con aprobación.

-Debido a la creciente población mágica se ha vuelto necesario poder controlar esta desde la base, con el propósito de que puedan ser útiles a la sociedad. Entendemos que no podemos llevar a cabo la misma educación que nuestros niños dadas sus peculiaridades ... .- Hablaba el primer Ministro de Japón por cadena nacional.

-¿Los van a encerrar? - Gruño un sujeto mientras pedía al cantinero que le sirviera otra cerveza.

-Creo que lo único que logra es dividirnos más- respondió el cantinero- tienen que insertarlos en la sociedad, no excluirlos.

-Me sorprende que gente mágica apoye esta idea.

-No sean tontos, es una muy buena iniciativa, tienen que controlar sus poderes, soy enfermera y he visto a muchas personas heridas por descontrol de poder, los hospitales controlados menos congestionados, menos recursos se irán en esas situaciones, menos muertes y destrucción- Opino una mujer que se sentó sentada en la barra.

-Contamos con seres mágicos de más alta categoría- continuaba hablando el Primer Ministro- Eriol Hiragizawa, reconocido por todo el mundo mágico y ahora nuestro Director, Sakura Kinomoto, Ume Hatsune, Lita Kurunuma, Ayane Kiroga, entre otros que se encargaran de la formación de nuestros niños.

-Tienen que estar de broma- Bromeo el cantinero- ¿Piensan crear un ejército? ¿Unidad de combate especial?

-Hijo muchos magos reconocidos- Murmuro la enfermera- ¿De verdad solo los van a juntar para entrenar a niños o hay un motivo de fondo?

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? - Gruño el tipo de la barra- Como ayudar a Japón por ejemplo.

-Volvemos de la pausa comercial, nos encontramos hablando con el Ministro de educación, el presidente de la asociación de profesores, y dos profesores de colegios de la región, muy buenos días y gracias por venir a Canal 7 para conversar sobre este tema tan relevante que se planteó el día de ayer durante la tarde mediante cadena nacional por el mismísimo Primer Ministro - Hablo Sanada, periodista que hace unos días había ido a cubrir la reunión mágica.

-Con todo respeto Ministro, pero pienso que está mal enfocado el proyecto- Comenzamos a hablar uno de los profesores- Nosotros tenemos los estudios universitarios que se enfrentan para enseñar, ellos no tienen una carrera relacionada con el área educativa ¿Cómo les van a enseñar álgebra por ejemplo?

-¿Y usted como planea enseñarles magia? - PreguntO el Ministro- 1 de cada 3 familias que presentan un hijo con habilidades en la magia terminan agrediendo de forma involuntaria a su núcleo.

-No decimos que este mal el proyecto, pero debió crearse una mezcla, que ellos se centren en la magia y nosotros en el conocimiento- Argumento el otro profesor.

.

-¿Lo pensaste bien? - pregunto por décima vez Kerberos- ¿Qué vas a pasar con la ayuda a las personas de este lugar? Los bomberos tienen mucho trabajo sin la carta de agua.

-Lo pensé y lo consulte con Yue.

-Con Yue pero no conmigo ¿Estoy pintado? ¿No importo?

-¡Kero! - grito Sakura mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo- Te llevé y estuviste durmiendo toda la reunión ¿Cómo tienes cara de reclamarme algo?

-¿Y Tomoyo? - Pregunto el guardián mirando hacia la chica.

-Por supuesto que la vende a ver, es mi amiga, o ella puede ir a verme también, aunque no creo porque está ocupado con el tema del vestuario de invierno.

-Sakura, tengo que contarte algo- Comenzó diciendo esta con cierto nerviosismo.

Kerbero y Sakura voltearon a mirar a la pelinegra un poco extrañados.

-Hable con Eriol y puede que yo también vaya ...

-¿A dónde? - Pregunto Sakura sin comprender.

-¡A la escuela de magia! - Grito Tomoyo entusiasmada.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Sakura mientras era arrastrada por Tomoyo dando vueltas en círculo por el cuarto.

-Necesitaba a alguien que entendiera de trajes especiales- Sonrió Tomoyo mirando a su amiga- No lo pensé mucho, solo acepte.

-¿Iremos juntas? - Pregunto Sakura sin creérselo- ¡Estoy tan feliz! - Grito la castaña abrazando a Tomoyo.

.

-¿Entonces? -Pregunto Meiling.

-¿Entonces qué? - Gruño el castaño mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

-¿Qué tal esta Sakura? - Pregunto logrando que el castaño volteara a verla con cara de pocos amigos puesto que la charla en la mesa había cesado.

-Bien, igual que siempre-Contesto haciéndole una señal para se que callara.

-Después de la boda de Meiling no ha vuelto a visitarnos- Murmuro Ieran Li.

-Con la cara amargada que tenía Shaoran yo tampoco volvería a venir mamá- Murmuro Fanren.

-¿Podemos comer en paz? - Pregunto el Castaño.

-¿Quándo tienes que presentarte? -Pregunto el esposo de Meiling.

-El primero de septiembre.

-En dos semanas, que rápido ha sido todo- dijo Fuutie extrañada.

-El gobierno como siempre lo tenía todo planeado, tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo, me sorprende que el colegio haya estado en Japón y no en China-dijo Meiling.

-¿Qué tendrán las familias de los niños que viven en China? -Pregunto el esposo de Fuutie.

-Ahora que el gobierno unió fuerzas con Japón, este les ofreció vivienda provisoria, hasta que se adapte y comiencen a generar ingresos.

-Debe ser una decisión difícil dejar tu patria- Comento Ieran.

-Pero es lo mejor que fácilmente, dadas las circunstancias- Respondió Meiling- Los grupos radicales acá en China son peores que en Japón y el resto del mundo.

Shaoran guardó silencio. Lo cierto es que su razón tenía razón, ni siquiera habíamos sido capaces de trabajar sin ser increpado, los socios habían rechazado su liderazgo, no lo queríamos como cabecilla de la empresa. Muchas veces había querido dejar China para siempre y emprender en nuevos rumbos, un país diferente.

Japón era la respuesta, estaba relativamente cerca de su familia y la cultura no era tan diferente. La escuela de magia le había llegado como anillo al dedo.

.

-¿Está todo preparado? - Pregunte el Primer Ministro mientras está aflojaba la corbata.

-Todo listo y preparado- Contesto su asistente- Hasta el momento nadie sospecha nada.

-Nikawa tuvo razón- Sonrió el Primer Ministro- Hay que seguir apelando a la emoción y reiterar en todo momento que es un gran beneficio para ellos.

-El equipo de investigación indagó en redes sociales. El anuncio tiene gran acogida, aun así como siempre hay grupos opositores, afortunadamente son la minoría.

-¿Hay noticias de Hiragizawa?

-Sí señor. Respecto a la conversación que habían tenido y la pregunta que había tenido flotando, respondió que él tendría lo que consideraría correcto para su grupo, ya sabe, los mágicos. No podemos confiar en él en su totalidad.

-Necesitamos que nuestro plan de clases se apruebe- Comento el Primer Ministro mientras revisaba su Tablet- Comunícate con el equipo de desarrollo, que lo haga parecer beneficioso y bonito para ellos, pero ese plan debe entrar en el mar como el mar.

-Si señor- Respondió el asistente haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.


	4. Preparación

**Capítulo 4: Preparación.**

-Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado señor Hiragizawa- Replico el secretario con el rostro rojo de furia, sin embargo su voz no reflejaba la emoción producto de años ejerciendo el cargo.

-El otro día, mientras que la televisión me pareció interesante el punto de vista del área educativa- Contesto Eriol- No entiendo que es el problema. Nosotros no podemos enseñarles álgebra, historia, ciencias entre otras materias, como señalaba el profesor, esa es tarea de ellos.

-No pueden tener personas sin magia en las instalaciones.

-¿Por qué no? - Pregunte Eriol- Si su intención no es separarlos de la población, ningún problema de encuentro mayor, los niños también tienen que aprender a convivir con personas sin magia, o nunca podrán quitarse.

-Pueden causar más daño que beneficio.

-Yo que usted podría tener cuidado Secretario, si algunos de los míos lo escuchan decir eso podría irle mal. Nosotros nos ocultamos durante años, sin mayores desafíos, ayudamos en accidentes y en catástrofes naturales, nos da muy poco reconocimiento.

-Por supuesto, también lo creemos, pero después de entrenarlos.

-Me alegra que al menos coincidamos en un punto. No daremos nuestro brazo a torcer, comuníquele al Primer Ministro que sin profesores no los entrenaremos.

.

-Ya te explicamos Kenshi, es por tu propio bien, tu sabes que tu magia es peligrosa y te está costando mucho controlarla- Replico una mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello de un niño de no más de 6 años.

-Ya se mamá, pero lo que le paso al señor no fue mi culpa, tu dijiste que no era mi culpa- Lloraba el niño.

-No, no es tu culpa porque no sabes controlar el fuego, por eso tienes que ir a esta escuela, allí te enseñarán y ya no tendremos que tener miedo a que cause un accidente.

-¿Me irás a ver?

-Cada fin de semana cariño, lo prometo.

.

-¡Hola Sakura! Soy yo, Naoko, escucha, sé que estás ocupado con todo este asunto, pero ¿crees que puedes darme una entrevista? ¿Te acuerdas que te comente que si no tenía una buena nota me despedirían? Pues esta vez parece que va enserio, ya despidió a una compañera y creo que seré la próxima, por favor, hazme este favor, mi número es 5567XXXX, ¡espero tu llamada! Fin del mensaje.

-No ha dejado de llamarme desde la reunión- suspiro fastidiada Sakura.

-¿Qué harás? Pregunte a Tomoyo mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel y se lo entregaba a Kerberos.

-Ignorarlos, sabes que soy muy mala con las entrevistas, todavía me llaman reporteros preguntándome por mi supuesta relación son Shaoran, nunca lo olvidarán.

-Por supuesto que sí, cuando llegue algo mejor- Contesto su amiga.

-Fue tu culpa por acercarte a esa tropa de periodistas- Comento Yue.

-¡YUE! - Lo regaño Sakura.

-Solo digo la verdad y lo sabes.

.

-Hable con Hiragizawa-Comentó Shaoran.

-¿Menciono porque no les aviso que sería el Director? - Pregunto Meiling.

-No quería influir en nuestra decisión- Murmuro el castaño.

-Me parece una estupidez, no puedo seguir jugando al ajedrez con ustedes, él sabía que aceptarían- Replico su prima- Algo trama, no confío.

-Tampoco yo, no iré a ciegas, sé que algo pretende- Hizo una pausa- Solo me gustaría saber qué.

-Tienes que tratar de recordarle eso a Sakura- Comentó Meiling- Sabes que puede ser muy ingenua.

-Es una tonta, confía en todos a ciegas- Murmuró- Mira en el problema que se metió por la culpa de Naoko.

-En el problema que los metió querrás decir, a menos que para ti no represente una molestia, claro.

-No inventes estupideces Meiling, no estoy de humor hoy.

-¿Mañana entonces? -Se burló.

-Al parecer si aceptarán a profesores y nosotros solos nos centraremos en el área de la magia- comento decidiendo ignorar el comentario anterior.

-¿Enserio? - Pregunte la chica volteando a ver a su primo- ¡Qué bueno! Me preocupaba que aislaran mucho a los niños.

-Eriol lo Exigió, supongo que él tenía el mismo miedo que todos nosotros.

.

-No lo entiendes Spinel- Murmuro Eriol.

-Si forma un lugar solo de gente que tenga magia sería más entretenido, podría crear hasta un pueblo, no necesitamos a los no mágicos.

-Si los necesitamos, porque los mágicos muchas veces vienen de familiar que no tienen magia, se crían con esa familia, crean lazos, la magia se nutre con amor y se descontrola con odio y miedo.

-¿Y porque tienes que intervenir tú?

-Porque si no me involucro a futuro me arrepentiré. El Primer Ministro cree que nos puede engañar, nos ven como seres raros, nos quieren apartar de todos, eso no va a resultar.

-¿Ha hablado con Yue?

-Ellos ya no son fieles a mí, querido Spinel, ellos son fieles a Sakura, si hablo con él, se lo comunicará a su dueña, Sakura tiene el corazón muy frágil, no aceptará ser parte de todo este plan del gobierno y se retirará , no tener a Sakura significaría traer un promedio de 10 magos más, quizás incluso más.

-¿Tú no puedes entrenarlos?

-Yo estaré ocupado con otros asuntos.

.

-¡Hola Li Shaoran! ¿Estoy en el teléfono correcto verdad? Escucha soy Ayane, nos conocimos en la reunión, me preguntaba si quería reunirte conmigo para ...

Shaoran borro el mensaje que tenía en el correo de voz rápidamente.

-Como si me importara- Mascullo empujando la ropa en la maleta tratando de hacer espacio.

El teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, al ver que era su madre, Ieran, contesto la llamada.

-Pensé que te irías en un par de días, no ahora.

-Quiero ambientarme antes de empezar este lío, hace tiempo no voy a Japón, y no conozco dónde está ubicado el colegio.

-Sí, siempre ha sido un tanto obsesivo, ¿te quedarás en el establecimiento?

-Viviré la mayor parte del tiempo en un departamento cerca del colegio, pero se me asignó un dormitorio en caso de que ocurra algo que requiera mi atención.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? - Pregunte su madre.

-Que el Primer ministro lo ordene.

-¿O sea que sea como prisioneros? - Su madre se estaba enojando.

-No, era solo un mal ejemplo- Suspiró- Que un niño causa un desorden grande, ese es un mejor ejemplo, o que tenga que enseñar algo durante la noche.

-Tienen que dejar dormir a los niños, son niños Shaoran.

-Lo se mamá, mira estoy terminando de empacar, al rato te llamo ¿está bien?

-Estaré esperando.


End file.
